The precise measurement and dispensing of fluid is critical in various fields. Fields such as baking and chemical production may require precise fluid measurements, but perhaps in no field is it more critical than in the medical field. The proper measurement of fluids, whether in drug compounding or drug dose preparation, is critical to the well-being of the patient. In many instances, the measurement of fluid must be verified by authorized personnel before the fluid can be dispensed to a patient. In such instances, the efficiency of fluid dispensing may be sacrificed for the safety and/or regulatory requirements. Accordingly, it may be desirable to improve the efficiency of fluid dispensing without compromising accuracy.